


Training Lady Cloud

by SexTheHex



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A recent glitch in Smash Bros has led to all of Cloud’s costumes having him crossdress! Can Cloud protect his dignity, even when confronted by two horny and hung smash ladies eager to make him act the part he looks?





	Training Lady Cloud

Finally, after countless requests, Smash Bros had added character costume DLC! Every single character had a new skin or eight to prance about the battlefield and flaunt before their foes. What a lavish amount of detail packed into these outfits! Koopa Kid Bowser Jr, Gooigi Luigi, Leif Marth… but one particular costume had an interesting conundrum behind it.

As children and man children all over the world booted up their switches, many recoiled in shock and horror. Their favorite edgelord, the coolest rpg protagonist of all time… Cloud was dolled up in a big purple dress! Yes, not only was Cloud’s outfit for the DLC package him dressed up as his covert crossdressing self from that particularly memorable bit of Final Fantasy 7, but something worse had befallen the character. None of Cloud’s old costumes were selectable! Even without the DLC, his old hunky default skin and his pretty boy advent children sentient angst appearance were unselectable! Cloud mains all over the world were distraught, waiting for an emergency patch to repair the damage their fragile psyches and their character faced.

Of course, Cloud mains only had to suffer the humiliation of playing as a crossdresser. Cloud himself though…

“Wow~! What a doll!” Peach rang. “Golly, I never thought such a handsome looking boy like you would ever have a side to him that wanted to be cute and pretty!”

Cloud’s eyes widened. His head spun around to greet the cheery voice of the smug princess that’d just insulted him. No, no, no! Why did Peach of all people have to see him like this!? She was always such a total cutie gliding around the battlefield like fighting was no more effort than whimsically skipping. Cloud always thought he was impressing Peach with his firm muscles and his cool personality… but now all that was gone. Peach’s smug eyes and mile wide grin were a sort of evil he’d never seen before in a woman. Those weren’t the darling sparkling eyes of a girl with a sudden violent ache in her vagina begging for a bishonen heartthrob to answer. That was the stare a lover made once her man was tied up and she finally revealed the strap-on.

“What a wonderful template to work with! I can’t believe how well he fits into dresses already. I barely have to do any work this time!” Another voice boomed.

Normally Coud wouldn’t be this skittish around voices, but the frilly purple dress on him had left his alert high and his pride naked. His head whipped around like a scared little girl to find out which smash lady’s booming lungs were speaking with him this time. Palutena confronted him, equipped with a similar delighted expression with a wide giggling smile and fawning bedroom eyes. Gosh, why was this pervert here now of all times!? Couldn’t she go back to pumping her angel bitch’s cocks up to ridiculous lengths and riding them raw all night? Cloud didn’t want any of her around for this! He’d seen enough of what she could do to mortal bodies when she was interested. Giving her ideas while wrapped up in a darling purple gown was not something he wanted to do!

Cloud needed to run. He needed to jump off the battlefield as soon as possible to purge his stocks and get him away from these no-good horny MILFs. Oh, but he simply wasn’t quick enough. Just as he was turning face from the sultry light goddess to flee with all his might, Peach grasped his chin and held him tight.

Peach’s expression turned intense as she ogled Cloud’s features up and down. Looks ranging from concern to pondering rolled across her mug as she analyzed some unknown parameter to Cloud. Finally, her face settled on a harsh scowl like a judgemental gymnastics teacher. She released Cloud from her hand, only for that same palm to come back towards his face with rocket force behind it!

SMACK! Peach’s hand slapped Cloud stupid across his pretty cheeks! “You makeup is total SHIT! It’s as if you painted your face like you’d paint a house! What sort of whore do you think you are? I’m not sure if you’re stupid and bold or just a stupid bitch!” Peach barked.

Wha… where did this all come from!? Peach always seemed so kind and endearing! Was this ugly authoritative side of her behind her this entire time!? Sure, she always looked gorgeous, but Cloud never would have suspected this sort of upbringing towards makeup would have been installed in her. Cloud almost felt pity for the woman… had it not been for the whole making fun of him and slapping him part. Instead, Cloud reached for his buster sword. All’s fair in a fighting game! If Peach wanted to jab him with a nasty slap, he’d be more than happy to launch her a hundred yards away from the slashes of his mighty weapon!

Cloud tried to use his forward smash, that old dependable hail of slashes… but… but he couldn’t lift his sword! No matter how hard he tugged on the huge metal blade, it wouldn’t come out of the ground! What gave!? What was going on!

“Hahaha! Look at him struggle, Peach~” Palutena cheered. “He thinks a proper lady like him should be able to take up rowdy business like sword slashing too! Cloud, honey. You need to make sacrifices if you want to be a good girl. You can pick between a big fat butt that fills out your dress or enough muscle strength to not be totally limp wristed. You can’t have both! I figured you’d want a booty to make boys go insane so… I might have made that selection for you. Ehehehe~”

No, no way! Had that horrible goddess really transformed his body right underneath his nose!? Cloud inspected his frame to see if it were all true. Sure enough, a glance at his arms and his bulging, muscular girl-squeezing arms had been reduced to feeble little soft grips for strong cocks! A quick reach behind him to feel that proud toned bottom he’d spent many a leg day refining resulted in a most unfamiliar plushy squeeze. His bottom… his bottom was enormous! Soft, jiggly, smooth, and full, all leading into an irresponsible amount of boy thighs able to put a clear gap between his legs. His strength once built for battle had been syphoned into his huge ass, now custom built for brutal athletic sex at any time!

Even with his sudden physical changes, there was still a boundless amount of behavior left to refine in Peach’s eyes. The scowling fashion snob of a princess had work left to do. Enough of his little inspection! Peach grabbed the boy by the back of his skull. That grasp that felt no worse than a normal shake of the hand earlier felt like a dead iron grip clamp now. Cloud had not an ounce of strength in his body outside of his fat ass to counteract the woman moving him. He wanted to chalk that up to Palutena’s strength redistribution but… but something about a stronger lady grabbing him had such a raw excitement to it. He was worried for some reason he might like this enough for some part of him to want to be obedient.

At any rate, Cloud couldn’t counteract Peach’s hand pulling him down lower and lower towards the middle of her gown. That’s when Cloud finally noticed the princess’s big bulging secret tenting her dress. That wasn’t… no way! There was no way she had one of those down there, right? Cloud’s curiosity wouldn’t have to wait long. The moment those silky gloves left his head, they dove under Peach’s dress to free her overexcited, enthralled secret.

Wow. WOW! Good god, Peach had been tucking away THAT in her pretty pink panties this whole time!? This was unreal! The dainty princess was packing a prick as meaty and mighty as a forearm! ...Well, maybe comparing it to Cloud’s current forearm was a bit of a disservice to its power. This thing was hung enough to satisfy beasts!

“Suck it. Throat it.” Peach demanded. “Now.”

Cloud was horrified… but not at that cock. No, he was undeniably captivated and stunned at the size of Peach’s luscious girl meat once it started throbbing in his face! That was the horrifying part. Had he really been so effortlessly reprogrammed into a pathetic cock lover? How was his reaction to this gross masculine meat slab total captivation!?

“Ahahaha~ So fun to wane away all that proud masculinity into homoerotic fantasies~” Palutena giggled. “Poor Cloud’s going to feel out of place in anything but dresses and skimpy clothes soon enough~ Do you hear that sweety? You’re about to trade in hero work for harem work~”

Palutena concatenated that declaration with a tug of Cloud’s skirt upwards and a big blunt fleshy thud against his plump cheeks. Cloud didn’t even need to see what Palutena was packing, that impact alone sent such a rush of fantasies racing in his mind, he knew a ridiculous amount of information about it already. A lip-biting, smile-inducing, cock-twitching amount.  
...Oh no. That horrible goddess really was turning his very thought process from that of a brave hero to a simple minded sissy bitch! He could feel it. His fast-thinking danger-escaping side of his head that’d let him win countless battles was stalling in the face of his greatest, gayest danger yet. Instead, a whole new burst of fantasies and dreams were echoing between his ears, all of them totally fixated on him being the finest slut anyone could ever ask for. What was Cloud going to do!? How would he ever save himself from this final fate of frill dresses and fucking enormous dicks!?

Peach had grown impatient as Cloud’s panic delayed her well earned cock sucking. The princess tapped her cockhead forward, pitting them right against Cloud’s plush lips. Cloud gasped in surprise. Oh no! Oh no, he couldn’t… couldn’t…

Something awakened in Cloud once that immense, pulsating princess dick finally pressed against his mouth. All those worries and stress suddenly evaporated to nothing, leaving Cloud’s head a happy, empty little void. With no worries and hardly a thought rushing through his head, instinct took over. Cloud opened his mouth and spread his lips wide to steadily fit that huge princess prick inside his maw.

Cloud tasted it. Cloud’s tongue made contact against the sweaty, pulsating underside of Peach’s steaming meat. The roof of his mouth and his cheeks touched down to squeeze the huge rod of flesh. It… it tasted good. It tasted so strangely good, a taste like alcohol where it tasted unpleasant in a sense, but there was this burning urge to take in more. Cloud started pumping his head up and down, further savoring the sensation. That initial unruly flavour melted away, replaced entirely with that desire for more. Cloud liked it. Cloud loved it! Cloud loved sucking cock!

The change in Cloud’s mannerisms as he finally fully forfeited his masculinity to enormous dicks was readily apparent. His back arched, his muscles relaxed, his whole body language changed from tense fear to totally relaxed in a heartbeat. Palutena took notice. Her miracles had done their work! Now, to claim her half of this delicious femboy prize.

Penile glans tapped against Cloud’s virgin pucker as Palutena moved in for her reward. Cloud yelled swift and startled. Maybe a few minutes ago he would have reacted with threats of violence or a scream to having his asshole converted into a makeshift anal pussy, but things were quite different now. Instead, Cloud arose from Peach’s cock to give a slightly excited. “OooOOOH~!” at feeling such a taboo part of his anatomy violated. That surprised, semi-enthralled feminine noise made it clear Cloud felt having a cock spread his asshole was no worse an offense than a strong, hot guy groping his cheeks. It wasn’t unwelcomed, it was a playful and exciting way to grab his attention.

Cloud took a minute to digest the sensations of his first penetration. It was a tad uncomfortable at first, but once he bore down to push and relaxed a little, the thick cock equally enormous compared to the one he was gorging on fit effortlessly in his ass. He even gave a cute purr as the thrusting started, his body excited to feel the full fun of prostate stimulation that came with anal submission.

Oh, but that was enough time dedicated to himself; he’d taken far too much time adjusting himself for a simple buttfucking for a proper skank. Poor Peach’s cock hadn’t felt his lips for a good 20 seconds now! Inexcusable. His face dove back on to that immense castle spire, taking the monster balls-deep as some form of compensation for his momentary absence. Cloud got the sense Peach admired the attempted apology, but still considered it insufficient. Instead of getting to come up for air, Cloud was treated to choking on her big cockslab for a half minute as Peach kept the back of his head steady.

Proper bitches need to learn their place, and Cloud was eager to show just how adept his sissified self was for being a perfect princess pocket pussy. As Peach finally released the grip on the back of Cloud’s head, he didn’t immediately rush up for air like a lesser hooker. He held steady for a few more seconds, then slowly dragged his pretty lips up the whole shaft, painting it red with his darling lipstick. With mascara smudging down his cheeks and an out of control goddess pumping his ass, Cloud kept steady and seductive as he rose off Peach’s cock. Only after one final kiss on the brink of blacking out to round out his little oral performance did Cloud finally take a well deserved breath of fresh air.

Peach smiled. My, these bitches were effortless to break into anal queen with a bit of Palutena’s help.

* * *

Rosalina’s eyes went wide. Was this… was this really Cloud?

Cloud approached his new opponent the same way he’d approached everyone since his double mental-physical makeover a week ago. He flung away his lollipop into the grass and strutted towards his newest customer as seductively as he could in a precise high-heeled catwalk. The boy skank drew close, intimately and uncomfortably close until he was parked a full neck shorter in front of the tall woman. He got to work showing off his stuff, lifting up his dress to show off his caged-up cocklette before turning around to rub his ridiculous boy badonk all over Rosalina’s crotch. A hand reached out to grab one of hers, letting the woman’s palm feel the pillowy cushion ready for pushing should she simply just claim it as her own. All the while, Cloud hissed and purred like a proper porn star, trying his hardest to advertise his body was up for sale for free.

“Hey there sweetie~” Cloud chimed. “Want to take this filthy boy on a little ride?”

The sudden bulge pressing against Cloud’s bottom said everything. Rosalina sunk one hand into the darling boy booty while her other raised high to give it a good smack...


End file.
